Domestic refrigerators are designed to contain food products contained in packages or receptacles of extremely variable shape and size. The space available in the enclosure of a domestic refrigerator being limited, there is a need for storage devices making it possible to optimize the space occupied in the refrigerator. For example, the shelves supporting the articles are usually removably mounted in rails formed at different heights in the internal walls in order to be able to adjust the spacing between two shelves. Even if it is possible thereby to reduce the space between two given shelves to store at a determined level all the small dimension products, this solution is effective only if the user has a large number of articles of a minimum size, and it is limited by the fact that the articles must remain easily accessible.
Furthermore, accessories have also been proposed with the intention of being coupled beneath the bottom face of a shelf to form locally a low-height storage zone. For example, document GB-A-2 158 705 describes a storage device having the shape of a net suspended by hooks from the rods forming a shelf and in which a bottle may be placed in a prone position. However, this device is not entirely satisfactory, particularly in the case where the user desires to store small bottles which have a height markedly less than the depth of the shelf and a diameter less than the width of a hand, because, in this case, access to a small bottle placed toward the rear end of the net is not easy.
The present invention therefore aims to propose a storage device for bottles making it possible to optimize the space occupied in a refrigerator, without however reducing accessibility to the products stored in this device.